Trial By Fire
by Spicers Apple
Summary: Virgil and Richie are a few years younger, and Hotstreak likes taking advantage of them. But how can they fight back since their powers aren't fully developed yet? They ask for help from the other bangbabies, but their help comes at a price. AU
1. Chapter 1

Richie ran through the hallway, out of breath, and hunched over with hands on his knees. Still breathing heavy, he looks at his best friend at his locker and calls out to him.

"Virgil!" Virgil turns to face him and closes his locker. "What is it, Richie?" Richie finally catches his breath and stands up. "I...talked to Francis the other day... he says he's sorry." Virgil scowls and furrows his brows. "How can you believe him?! Do you remember what I told you? Why did you even talk to that bastard?" Richie sighs and looks away sheepishly. He started stuttering, and was embarrassed that he did exactly what Virgil told him not to.

"Well, he met me in the hallway and he wanted to talk, so I... I let him, and I listened to what he had to say and... Well it turns out his buddies had him up to it, and they told him to stake out the area where we hang out after school.. and he-- he just told me he's really sorry about it and it's okay if you don't want to talk to him anymore. But he told me to tell you that."

Virgil shakes his head, he couldn't believe any of that! Francis _had_ to be making that up so he wouldn't get the blame for it. "I can't trust him after what he did. I'm so...messed up now, I-I don't know what to do." Richie puts a hand on Virgil's shoulder. Virgil ignores it and slides down the locker to sit in the fetal position. Richie smiles to try to cheer him up.

"But you have me, Virgil. You can talk to people." "But he...he...he... How can I forgive somebody for doing that to me? Richie, It was horrible! Francis and his stupid friends...they... they pinned me to the wall... and they took turns and... I-I couldn't move... I just... I need..." Richie's expression did a 180. He really felt sad for him now.

"Virgil... okay." Richie hugs Virgil, and Virgil whimpers. "I'm so sorry that happened, but he's sorry..." Virgil angrily shoves Richie away from him and stares at him, his eyes burning with tears. "How can you... how can you believe him? After what he did to me? Richie, we're _best friends_! Why would you take his side?!"

Richie squats down beside him with a somber expression. Richie thinks about what Francis told him and realises Virgil never told him about what happened until now. The only reason he got into this was because of what Francis said. "Well to tell the truth, if I didn't tell you any of it, then it would hurt me then too, and I don't wanna go through this mess..."

Virgil looks up at Richie with tears streaming down his face. He looks expectantly at Richie, wanting Richie to help him. All he could think about was not wanting it to happen again. "Richie you have to protect me! Y-you have to help me... like come with me after school or something. I don't want to know... I don't know."

Richie sits next to Virgil in the same position, and wraps his arms around his knees. "...What if they hurt me too, V...Virgil? I...could be just as weak as you are." Virgil makes an angry sound and leans his head back on the locker. He looks at the ceiling, disgusted at the way Richie isn't making the situation easier. "Fine then, go. I'll just keep getting raped, I guess... I-I'll get used to it... Maybe I'll start to learn to like it."

Richie startled at what Virgil said and made a strangled sound. Might as well have taken a sack of bricks and... "Don't tell me you like guys Virgil, because of this. It's not your fault-" Virgil interrupts him, his mind going a million miles a minute. Everything he said just kept coming out- it was impossible to control.

"--They just take advantage of the situation. They probably stalk me after school, waiting for the perfect moment and... Maybe they _want _me to turn gay. Maybe Francis wants me as...a boyfriend or something."

"I-I don't think that's the case. I think he's just sick in the head but he's not trying to make you gay, too. He might be a faggot, but... I know you're not, Virgil. Okay-? Just trust me, you're not." Richie's words barely registered in Virgil's mind. His thoughts nearly blocked it out all together. Some of his thoughts formed themselves into intelligible words that flowed out his mouth, while the less recognizable ones simply drowned in his brain.

"What if I start to like guys...what if I... what if I start to like you, Richie? What if I want to be your fuckmate too? In the same way... that he fucked me?" Richie started to give up on getting through to Virgil, there wasn't much he could do. "Virgil, I-I think you're going to need some counciling. I-I can't really help you anymore, you're just starting to worry me..." Virgil looks at him and Richie suddenly feels a dagger rip through him. Virgil looked so confused and Richie wanted to think it was all his fault... No- it was Francis's fault for telling him _anything_.

Virgil didn't say anything for a while because he was too busy trying not to totally start sobbing in the hallway. Richie solemnly gazed down at him, extremely guilty for what he'd done. Virgil finally got control of his throat enough to speak, it hurt but at least he could talk. "So then protect me, protect me please."

"I-I'm not...I'm not as...muscular as Francis. I can't...stop him if he does anything." "Maybe you can talk him out of it, or something 'cuz... I just...froze. I couldn't even speak -I was so mortified- thought I was gonna die. And not to mention these _dreams_." Richie snapped out of his guilt-trip and thought about why Virgil was having _those_ kinds of dreams even though he had a feeling he already knew why.

"Dreams...?" He tried to act like he didn't know what Virgil was alluding to. "Yeah, I've been having dreams...about it...about me starting to like it... and me getting off on it. I woke up this morning and my sheets were-" Richie's eyes cracked wide open and he interruped without thinking. "--Don't...don't say it. Please don't..say it."

Virgil looked at Richie out of the corner of his eye, wondering why he jumped and cut in so fast. "...Why? It's the truth." "The truth hurts Virgil and I don't... really want to know right now... I'...m...I'm not ready... to know the whole truth, okay. Maybe I can...talk to Francis-- or something, and may'be he'll stop it-- I'm not going to get into this, okay?"

The truth was Richie didn't want to know the extent of what Francis and his buddies did to his friend. He wouldn't be able to stomach it.

"Okay Richie, thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, after biology class Virgil had a different class than Richie (they only had 2 classes apart), so Richie was walking alone in the hallway. He saw the back of Francis's head in the crowd of students and called out to him. Francis turned around; his hair was unmistakable, that's for sure. But he didn't looked too thrilled about being yelled at in the hallway. He grunts and walks up to Richie.

"Francis, we need to talk." "Talk about what, geek?" Richie sighs. _Francis is already back to his normal self..._ Richie didn't say anything to him after being called a geek, and Francis caught on. _So he doesn't like being called 'geek', huh... _Francis raises an eyebrow at his thought and Richie gets visibly flustered. "Virgil said you did something to him and it was really horrible what he told me.. and I don't want you to do that anymore because it's ruining him and he's starting to act different, and I don't like it."

Francis motions for Richie to come with him to the side of the hallway by the lockers to get out of the flood of students passing by. _It's so fun to mess with Richie, it's easy to make him angry..._ Francis leans closer to Richie's general direction just to leer at him. "What, is he starting to be gay?...just like you?" Richie scowls. _What?! How dare he say that about me! _

Francis roughly jabs Richie in the stomach. "Ugh, kah... don't touch me!" Richie quickly backs away from him but Francis just easily fills that gap again, making Richie's retreat futile. "Why? I can't_ poke _you? 'Cuz little geek_ likes _to be poked around...?" Francis continued to stare at Richie, he simply relished in the nervousness that Richie displayed for him. "Virgil likes to be poked around and _other _little things as well...why can't you like it too, Richie? You could be gay lovers together."

Richie clenched his fists, "What are you trying to do? Are you trying to destroy him?! And what does this have to do with me?" Francis rolls his eyes and laughs. "Tch, you're only his best friend. I know you're...standing up for him." He took a sarcastic tone. "But of course, after school you know you won't... be standing up much longer." He laughs when Richie cringes. "Literally. You won't. Be. Standing."

"Not if I can help it." Richie turns to walk away from Francis. Francis's eyes narrow and he flips Richie around before he can get away and slams him into the wall. "Richie..." Francis's arm heats up and glows slightly, he was preparing to make a fireball. A fireball materialises in Francis's hand, and he holds it close to Richie's face. Richie struggles to get out of the redhead's grip. "Gah, get off me...!"

Francis leans closer to Richie with a threatening glare. "What, the wall can be your best friend you know. Hard... and cold, and uncaring. Just like someone else." Francis holds the fireball in front of Richie's face and Richie couldn't help but stare at it; Both pairs of eyes flickered in the heat and it was hard not to be mesmerised by it. Richie quietly gulps. _I'm sorry, V, but I can't do this anymore, even if it's for you..._ The flame finally disappears and Francis lets go of him.

"If you cross paths with me, you're going to regret it, Foley."


	3. Chapter 3

After school, Virgil and Richie are walking home together. Virgil had been scared all day for this moment- where he would be outside the safety of school. Richie looked around and reassured him that no one was there. "Okay, Virgil, I don't see him anywhere. Let's just... go home now, and... pretend nothing happened. Please. I want this to be as normal as possible." Virgil replied with a slightly monotone voice. "Rich, I don't think it's going to be normal anymore." Richie sighs; he was only trying to make the situation better for _himself_. But being selfish doesn't help _anyone _win, even if you are as persistant as Richie. "Well let's just hope that it can be, okay?" Virgil gives up, clearly annoyed at his friend's pushiness. "Right. Fine. I'll try."

Richie was about to say something about Virgil's lack of enthusiasm, but something made him stop. "Oh God, there's Francis-- He's waiting again." Virgil suddenly wore a panicked expression on his face. "What do we... what do we do?" He looks at Richie, shaking because he was so scared. Richie looked around quickly. "I don't know. We can... walk the other way, okay? We'll walk around... the_ long _way. So we won't have to-- Oh crap."

They didn't leave the area fast enough- Francis had already caught sight of them and walked over to them before they could do anything. "_Hey boys_." Francis scoffs at the dark panicky boy standing next to Richie. "What, so you brought Richie along this time? Virgil... god, you _really_ love group play don't you?"

Richie makes a disgusted sound and walks up to Francis to get in his face. "Ugh, shut up already. I'm _sick_ of you messing with him. It's not right. You should be locked up for what you did." Francis shoves Richie aside and directly stares at Virgil, whom looks downward. "Heh, I'm just a minor. What the hell would they do to me? Put me in juvenile?" Francis glances at Richie. "I could just... break out. You know that right?"

"No, I don't know. What are you talking about?" Francis holds out a palm and a flame sprouts out of it. He laughs when Virgil flinches and looks away. Francis tosses the flame up and down lazily in his hand. "_Heh_. I have _powers_, and I showed you earlier, you little geek." Francis throws the flame over his shoulder with a bored expression, and Richie gawks when he sees the flame simply fade into nothing before it even touches the ground.

"I have powers and the both of you don't. Of if you _do_..." he looks right at Virgil, "it's not great enough compete with _mine_. How amazing it is-- I can easily torture you if I wanted to with these flames of mine." Richie looks at Virgil confusedly. "Hey V, you have powers?" Virgil looks down at his hands. "Just a little... I don't know how to use them yet. I can only generate a little bit of static." Francis speaks up, amused. "_Static_ electricity? That's the best you can do? Heh, my flames will own you anytime." _So that explains the weird feeling running through my body that one time. He had SHOCKED me... _

After that thought Francis's eyes bursted into a red color and then glowed a bright white. He took an ominous turn with what he said. "You know what, I'm feeling generous today, which means I will probably end up fucking both of you." He laughs at the two boys, "I got a lot of time on my hands _anyway_." Richie replied, visibly bemused. "...And why is that?"

Francis's eyes flared when he looked in Richie's direction. "Well my buddies aren't around right now. But they will be soon enough. So, if I can just have _you _come this way..." Francis grabs Virgil's arm and starts to walk away with him. After Francis's fire display Virgil was strangely quiet, and gave Francis no contest when he turned to leave with him.

"No! Don't Virgil--" Francis turns around and raises a threatening fist, really annoyed at Richie's outburst. Richie flinches and mechanically, _automatically _shouts "No!". He realises too late the consequence of his actions, and he didn't have enough time to prepare for the impact of Francis's fist in his stomach. Richie groaned in pain while he clutched his bruised organ. "Kuh..." He muttered when it suddenly hurt to breathe.

"Don't try to pull your little friend away," Francis's eyes momentarily flash red before going back to white and a devious grin spreads itself on his face. "...Unless you want to make out with him. Then that's fine with me." Richie recovers enough to get over the blunted pain in his chest and replies incrediously, almost _yelling_- "...What?!"

Francis raises an eyebrow, somewhat amazed that Richie still intended to put up a defense against him. _Well he's a lot harder to deal with than Virgil, that's for sure... _"If you two make out I'll let you go, without doing anything to you." He lets go of Virgil's arm and shoves him forward, making Virgil crash into Richie.

"For now. But if my buddies find you, well that's...uh... I can't guarantee what will happen to you then." Francis chuckles and rolls his shoulders, causing them to pop loudly. "But I'll leave you alone for now, if you... Make. Out."

Richie walks out from behind Virgil and goes around him, stopping in front of Francis. He took a vehement tone with him; his anger at the bully finally took the form of words, and his previously bottled-up feelings unfiltered themselves when they came out. He just couldn't take the bullying anymore, and he had a sudden burst courage when Fracis _actually stood there to listen_.

"Is that some other gay fantasy you have Francis? You're rying to hide your own homosexuality by..." Richie pauses to look over his shoulder at Virgil, "...forcing yourself on _him_, and... trying to make us do stuff that we don't want to fulfills that fantasy somehow, doesn't it? Is that what it is?"

Francis simply scoffs at Richie, shaking his head while at the same time trying to think of what to reply with. Francis half-grins."Keh, don't be funnying me man~" Richie's angry expression was set in stone, there was simply no changing his opinion by _lightening the mood_. "Ah, fine, you don't _have _to. I was just playing around. Gawd." Francis rolls his eyes. _It's boring when he refuses to be messed with..._

Richie turns to Virgil with a happier, slightly reassuring expression. "_See_ Virgil, he's... just messing with you." Virgil isn't deterred by Richie's explanation and looks up at him worriedly; he starts to say something but Richie quickly puts a hand over his mouth, which ushered in his frustrated and muffled silence. "But he really did--"

"Shh. Let's just go home." Richie didn't want to stay here longer than he had to... he would rather be in the comfort of his own home, but there was no avoiding certain things that were to come that day. "Alright. Bye Francis." _I hope I never see you again..._ Richie and Virgil start to leave but Francis shouts at them."Ah, wait a minute!"

Francis runs in front of them and effectively blocks their path. "Wait." Francis grabs hold of Richie when he tries to walk around, and Richie struggles desperately to get out of his grip. "Ugh...let go of my arm! Keh- Stop! Gah! Please...not here!" Francis pulls Richie closer to him to supress the sporadic flying limbs from hitting him as hard.

"Not here? You don't want me to take you up in the wall right here? Where everybody can see?" Francis takes his captive to the wall next to them and pushes him into it. He takes one of Richie's arms and pins it behind his back, which sends a jolt of pain through the blonde's body. Richie narrows his eyes and turns his head as much as he can manage to glare at Francis His next words were totally submerged in hate. "That's _right_. Why don't we just take it somewhere more private, you know?" Francis drops Richie's arm and releases him, liking that he just gave up.

"Whatever."


End file.
